I'm Shuffling For A 100 Challenging Moments
by RoseArmageddon
Summary: Some moments can be magical, some moments can be mysterious, some moments can be mortifying...    Well these aren't those moments. These moments are your moments, your music, your moment.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! Everyone, you don't know me because I am very new, and I just came to say…HELLO!

Anyway, this an interesting idea that I got out of the blue and I don't know if it's already been done but I'm going to do it anyway.

This story is a lovechild, yes, 'tis story is the bastard of The 100 Word Challenge and The Shuffle Challenge.

You see, this is how it works, you guys send me a song, by review or personal message it doesn't matter, and I generate it into a one-shot, half-shot, moment-shot, ect…

There is a demonstration below, well I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>I'm Shuffling For A 100 Challenging Moments.<p>

Song:Love Story

Artist: Taylor Swift

User: Well...I guess me… so RoseArmageddon

* * *

><p>"Honey?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Do we have a love story?" Puck asked his wife as she settled down on the couch next to him with the big bowl of popcorn, drizzled with caramel and cheese, just like they both liked it.

"…Hmm, I dunno, do we? I mean, we have the princess, me, and the prince-"

"King."

"Whatever, and my dad was the evil queen," They both chuckled, "And my mom and Daphne were the fairy godmothers, Granny Relda too, and…we had a happy ending no matter what…so…yeah, we do."

"Hmm…We should publish our adventure, it could be called, "The Puckabrina Adventures."

Sabrina snorted, "Puckabrina? What kind of dorky mashup is that?"

"Or the Sister's Grimm, you know, for you and Daphne."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, there shall be no such thing."

Puck shrugged and laughed and then pulled her closer.

"The story's not over though, right?" He asked.

Sabrina smirked. "True dat."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading! So you see how it goes right? Bring it on! Put your favorite song in a review or message and send it to me so I can write to it! I want a challenge, I'm bored with my life, so entertain me and review.

Please leave the name of the song and the artist just in case I've never heard of them before.

I dunno if you're supposed to do this but everyone does so…

-RosieWillEndYou

(That's basically what my username means.)


	2. Fireflies in December

**A/N: So…Hi and thank you for all of the reviews! It was fun writing to about three songs I had never heard of before, and it was challenging, like, stay up all night challenging, but I got it done! So…enjoy!**

**Oh, and they're not in order, I just get the songs, put them in a playlist and shuffle, then write whatever comes to me to whichever song comes on first, then stop when the song stops, there's the shuffle part for you **

* * *

><p>I'm Shuffling for a 100 Challenging Moments.<p>

Song: Fireflies

Artist: Owl City

User: limegreenlimabean

* * *

><p>"...<em>You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world<em>…"

"…This guy is on something, I swear." Puck muttered as he turned the radio station. He hated that song.

"…'_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs, from ten thousand lightening bugs, as they tried to teach me how to dance_…"

"What the…?" Puck glance down, he'd changed the radio station all right, but…it was the same song playing on a different station.

"Come on." Puck changed the station.

"…_Please take me away from here_…"

"That makes two of us, buddy, what's going on?" Puck hit the button again, going to a radio station faraway from the other one.

"…_To ten million fireflies, I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes, I got misty eyes as they said farewell_."

"You can't be serious …" Puck mumbled, he punched the button and changed the station to country.

"…_That planet earth turns…slow_-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

* * *

><p>Song: Back To December<p>

Artist: Taylor Swift

User: Evil ScrapbookerJW13

* * *

><p>Sabrina stood in front of the full length mirror, taking in her dolled up face and curled hair, her long, flowing white dress light brushed her skin, it felt so soft.<p>

"Sabrina? Ten minutes." Daphne poked her head in and out.

Sabrina nodded, but she felt numb.

She didn't want to do this. She did not want to be Mrs. Pan, not at all.

She wished she had returned his calls, and that she hadn't sent away all of the flowers he sent.

She grew afraid of loving anyone after her losing her parents for two years; it really did a number on her trust issues.

She remembered the cold December night when she had just ran, not explaining herself, not saying sorry, not even saying it was over, not even saying it had began, she just left, and came back engaged.

Sabrina tried to swallow the lump in her throat, then she realized she'd been crying, letting the mascara and eyeliner run down her cheeks shamelessly.

"Sabrina? Five more…are you crying?" Daphne asked as she poked her head in again, but this time she walked in, looking surprised, this was Sabrina's happy day, why was she sad?

"Daph, I can't do this, I'm sorry, but I can't." Sabrina said, and with that decision she fled, knocking past Daphne and walking out of the back door of the church. She ran in her wedding dress and heels, she ran through the prickly bushes and broken limbs, they ripped and tore at the hem of her gown, shredding the delicate fabric.

How she wished she could go back to December and change it all, reverse the coldness in he actions that matched the chilly frost of winter.

She loved the other flying boy.

Sabrina collapsed at the edge of a shallow creek and slipped her bare feet in, the water felt cool and soothing against her aching feet and ankles.

But it did nothing for her aching heart, nothing for the pain in her ribcage, the feeling that she couldn't breathe.

Her tears soiled her dress and she drew her knees up to her chest, trying to desperately cover the broken, crooked gap in her soul that seemed to be visible to the world.

She was broken.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I guess I'll do two songs a chapter. Anyhoo, thank you for reading and thanks to limegreenlimabean and Evil ScrapbookerJW13 for submitting! Thank you! Submit your favorite song!**

-RosieWillEndYou


	3. What The Walls Know

**A/N: So Hi, I'm back, and sorry I haven't been updating!**

**I decided to just write them all out so I could post them at the same time. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I'm Shuffling For A 100 Challenging Moments<p>

Song: Walls

Artist: All Time Low

User: LyricLingo

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, is that who I think it is?" Daphne said as she tugged on her friend's arm and pointed to the guy across the room, she had to yell over the party music.<p>

"Yeah, I don't wanna see him." Red replied, her eyes narrowed as she watched him laugh and converse with his jerk friends.

"Red, that was a long time ago, you have to break down those walls of hate." Daphne said, she felt sorry for her friend whose heart had been broken some time ago.

Red shrugged and sipped on her Coke a little more.

"Um, excuse me?" A voice said behind the two girls, Daphne whirled around a squealed awkwardly.

"Mustardseed! Hey! Long time no see!" She smiled and pinched Red, who turned also, when she saw who it was, she wordlessly got up and left.

Mustardseed looked hurt. Daphne smiled encouragingly and looked at him, then over at Red, who was making her way through the partying crowd, then back at him.

"Go get her." She whispered.

He nodded and followed her to a little corner in the big house; Red's fiery red hair was a dead giveaway, so she couldn't hide very well.

"Red?" Mustardseed asked.

"Go away!" She yelled, her voice sounded cracked.

"No, please, listen-"

"Leave me alone!"

He knelt down so he was at level with her crouching figure; he lifted her head so he saw her tear stained face.

"Red, I'm so sorry for hurting you, if I could take it all back I would."

Red searched his clear eyes; they looked genuinely sorry, so she stopped hiccupping, got up, hugged him and looked him in the eyes.

"I forgive you." She said, and left.

The walls were still there, there was a slight crack in them, but they were still there, he'd have to do a lot more to break them down.

* * *

><p>Song: What You Know<p>

Artist: Two Door Cinema Club

User: Sophia Martin

* * *

><p>"'Ello Gov'na!"<p>

"…Grimm, I told you, that's not funny."

"Pip pip! Cheerio!"

Puck sighed.

"What's ailing ya, dearie?"

Puck ignored her.

"Care for some tea and crumpets, love?"

"I hate you."

"You know you love me, Gov'na,"

"Yeah, well, I can't help that."

"It's just what you know, love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! And thanks to LyricLingo and Sophia Martin for your entries!**

-RosieWillEndYou


	4. I Could Use Somebody From Somewhere

A/N: Hey I'm back! Though, it's kind of like I never left…

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>I'm Shuffling For A 100 Challenging Moments<p>

Song: Use Somebody

Artist: Kings Of Leon

* * *

><p>"You know, Grimm? I could use someone like you in my life."<p>

"I'm already in your life, dummy, I've been here since we were twelve."

"Well…I guess I want you in my life more..."

"So...what are you saying?"

"Make me a sandwich."

* * *

><p>Song: Somewhere<p>

Artist: West Side Story

User: Mrs. Trickster Queen

* * *

><p>"Wait, why are we running away, again?" Wendell asked, eyes darting around, scared of what could attack them in the woods.<p>

"Don't worry, we'll find a place to be together, Wookiekins, trust me."

"I trusted you, Moth, and now I'm in a secluded forest area."

"Shh! Shh! Do you hear that?" She shushed him, and then pointed to a rustling bush.

"Oh my god, we're gonna die! I should've never come out here! I'm sorry, Grandma!" Wendell panicked, scurrying in circles on his pudgy knees, not knowing what to do with his final moments.

"Shh!"

The rustling got louder, and out hopped a…

Squirrel, his mouth full and bloated with nuts, he eyed them, and he seemed to…scowl and roll his eyes?

"Can squirrels roll their eyes?" Moth asked, curious. "Or scowl?"

"I don't know! And I don't care either! I'm going home!"

"Oh, fine, let's go, I'll lead you back, my love."

Wendell quickly left, muttering, a few words in his rant being "psycho" and "lunatic"

He so loved her.

_Kids these days_…The squirrel thought, shaking his head and scurrying off to bury his food for winter, at least he was practical.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to Mrs. Trickster Queen and Chicgeek4ever!**

-RosieWillEndYou


	5. Love You Like Home

**A/N: You know? I'm just going to stop doing A/Ns for now. **

**But I do just want to say, thank you, KrissM3, for showing me my new two favorite songs!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I'm Shuffling For A 100 Challenging Moments<p>

Song: Home

Artist: Marc Broussard

User: KrissM3

* * *

><p>Daphne loved the sound the gravel flying up in the air as she kicked the ground, dust rose around her boots and scuffed them a little.<p>

She loved the south already.

"And how are we doin' today, pretty lady?" A man with a strong southern drawl, really tall and built, with sweaty, tan skin and shaggy brown hair, kind, misty blue eyes, and soft looking pink lips, called to her, he was lazily hanging off of a nearby fence post, a piece of straw between those plushy lips and white teeth.

Daphne smiled and let her hair loose; it had grown over the years and now it was long and full, just like her mother's.

"I'm doing perfectly fine today, stranger." She replied, setting down a bag of hers, the train rumbled away, on its way to the next stop already.

"You ain't from here." He said as a matter-of-factly, a cowboy hat was perched atop his head, and it looked like it was about to fall off, Daphne desperately wanted to fix it.

"Nope." She said, though, she _had_ just gotten off of a train…

"You Daphne Grimm?"

"Depends of whose asking."

"Well, Sam's askin', I work for old McGivens on his farm, helpin' with the liftin' and such, I'm supposed to pick up a Ms. Daphne Grimm, you ain't seen her, have you?"

Daphne looked down at her card, her mother's great-grandparents farm name was on it.

Under other information, she saw McGivens as the place.

She smiled bright; she was definitely going to enjoy her summer.

* * *

><p>Song: Love You Like A Love Song<p>

Artist: Selena Gomez

User: kpbumblebee123

* * *

><p>"<em>It's been said and done, every beautiful thought's been already sung…<em>" Sabrina made a face at the radio; she wasn't the biggest fan of Selena Gomez.

But the song…it did something to her, it' must've been magical or something, because it made her feet move, and suddenly she was bopping and prancing to the music.

And unconsciously singing along, loudly.

"I, I love you like a love song, baby!" She moved and then felt someone punch her, and then she heard a laugh.

When she whirled around, lightheaded but ready to fight whoever had hit her, she discovered she had whacked a wall, and Puck was laughing hysterically behind her.

"You…Just got…_pwned_…by…the _wall_!" He could hardly breathe.

"Jerk! What are you doing here?"

"I live here; I think the real question is what are _you_ doing, period."

Scowling, she marched over and was aiming for his oversized mouth, when he caught her fist in the air and held it, and then, surprisingly and totally uncharacteristically, he kissed her forehead, the part that was starting to swell up. Sabrina suddenly went into a trance; she became dizzy, both from the kiss and the attack from the wall.

Sabrina gaped like a fish, and then Puck kissed her cheek, and then softly brushed her lips. Sabrina then froze as he full on kissed her, but started to thaw as she kissed him back, slowly, but surely.

_Wait, WTF_?

"W-w-what a-are y-y-you d-doing?" Sabrina suddenly pulled back and stuttered out, her face a deep red.

"Kissing you, now hush." He snapped back at her and then pulled her in for another kiss, she responded quicker this time, realization sinking in, realization of the fact that she actually _liked_ this, and wasn't going to punch him afterwards.

"…_There's no way to describe what you do to me_…"

That was for sure, Sabrina's knees were weakening, her mind was going numb, her insides were melting, and that was just the beginning.

It was like a spell was cast over her.

Maybe the song was magical.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to KrissM3 and kpbumblebee123!**

-RosieWillEndYou


	6. Misery Loves Price Tags

I'm Shuffling for a 100 Challenging Moments

Song: Price Tag

Artist: Jessie J featuring B.O.B

User; lilypop

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe, it's not about the money…"<p>

"You can't afford it can you?"

"Nope."

* * *

><p>Song: Misery Business<p>

Artist: Paramore

User; lilypop

* * *

><p>"I hate Lisa Montriello." Sabrina Grimm growled as she slammed her locker shut, her best friend, Penelope, winced.<p>

"What did she do this time?" The timid brunette asked. Sabrina nodded her head to the left.

There was Lisa, sucking a certain fairyboy's face off.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, John said they're going out."

"Oh…"

Penelope got angry, no one messed with Sabrina.

"She's such a…"

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Say it."

"A…bitch!"

"Thank you, now watch me." Sabrina left her friend, walked over to them and grabbed Puck by the collar of his shirt, she pulled his down and pressed his lips to her forcefully.

_That girl has nerve_…Penelope thought, then went to eat a breath mint to cleanse her mouth of that dirty word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks again lilypop! **

-RosieWillEndYou


	7. It's Not Easy To Break Even

A/N: Hi! Just one thing, I might've cheated a little on Break Even, because it's really long and I'm only supposed to write for the time of the song, but I just had to keep going! Sorry!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I'm Shuffling for a 100 Challenging Moments.<p>

Song: It's Not That Easy

Artist: Erin McCarley

User: KrissM3

* * *

><p>This was sucking the life out of her. Literally.<p>

He was just asking so much of her, all of the time.

"I don't think…" She'd say.

And he'd say. "Oh no, it's fine," or "Don't worry! I know what I'm doing!" or "Don't you trust me? Yeesh!"

It wasn't easy being married, and she was finding that out about two years after being married.

He wanted her to be a wife, a super bowl buddy, a business partner, a therapist, a plumber, a chef, a secretary, a doctor, even a porn star at times. It was insane.

She held her stomach, feeling the small bump that was starting to rise tentatively.

She wouldn't tell him, it was too much, it just wasn't easy.

* * *

><p>Song: Break Even<p>

Artist: The Script

User: limegreenlimabean

* * *

><p>Sabrina watched as the trees all blurred together and the early, gray sky turned blue, white clouds dotted the grayishbluish sky, the sun slowly rose.

She looked peaceful on the outside, either tranquil or dead, because she just stared out the window.

It didn't matter, because on the inside she was screaming bloody murder and tearing at her chest, desperate to put a band-aid on her jagged, uneven, broken heart.

The fight had been terrible, the war that had raged on for days had finally come to its peak and everything came out.

Everything.

"Miss? Are you alright?" A voice awoke her from her troubled flashbacks.

Sabrina jumped slightly, and turned, her gaze finally breaking from the window and blurred green and glue and grey.

"Oh, I'm fine." She answered quickly, looking into the eyes of a boy, he couldn't have been any older than ten, and he had curly blonde hair and wide, innocent brown eyes.

"You're pale." He said, gesturing to her sallow complexion and blanched knuckles.

"Just, train sick." Sabrina replied, trying to escape any human contact.

"Oh, well, my mom said you should come and sit with us, you look scared." He said, being frank and pointing to a blonde woman who smiled her way, she looked young, and concerned, Sabrina smiled a shallow smile and took one last look at the window that seemed to be playing scenes from the bad part of memory lane.

Sabrina opened her mouth to reply, but then was stopped by the bus suddenly jerking forward, coming to an abrupt halt.

Sabrina's head snapped up and she looked out of that same window.

And there he was, curly hair sticking in different directions, green eyes wild and filled with regret. Sabrina's mouth literally fell open and she gasped.

"Miss? Is that who you're afraid of?" The boy asked, eying him.

"I…don't know." She said, really not knowing whether to be afraid or not.

"Sabrina Grimm." The bus driver called, his voice filled with annoyance, "Sabrina Grimm." He called again.

Sabrina reluctantly got up and stepped off of the bus, she still stood a good foot away from him, the last time she'd seen him he was belligerent, never hitting her, but all of the furniture around her.

"Puck?" She said quietly, "Puck, what are you doing here? Look I don't wanna fight anymo-"

"I need you."

"What?" Sabrina was surprised, that was not what he was saying the last time he'd seen her.

"I need you, I want you, I love you, and I'm sorry, I am so sorry, I just…Sabrina I need you in my life, simple, I don't need anything or anybody, I just need…_you_. "

"What about you're job? Your colleagues and your extra-nice female boss? You needed them too, last time I checked, you needed them more than you needed me."

"I quit my job, Sabrina, I walked out, I just…I'm falling to pieces."

"You quit your job? You didn't have to go_ that_ far! Not your best choice, Puck, not your best choice!"

Puck simply shrugged, "Well, what am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?"

Sabrina stopped, swallowing her next retort. She took in his rumpled clothing, and unshaven face, and his slightly red eyes and pleading look, begging her.

She really did love him, it was both of their faults they were in this mess, their mistakes had dumped them there, so it also took both of them to get out. So, she breathed a large breath and closed her eyes for a second, letting the air run through her hair freely, then she opened her eyes, and stared at the man she loved.

"I…I…I love you too, Puck." She said, disbelief in her voice as she ran to him and gripped him tightly.

Puck brought his face to hers and kissed her, Sabrina felt her heart slowly crawl around to find its pieces, and she smiled, for the first time in a while.

After the kiss, the two walked hand in hand toward home, the bus forgotten.

"Did you really quit your job?" Sabrina asked as she leaned into him, really hoping not.

"Nah, I just thought it had a great edge."

Sabrina was torn between smacking him and kissing him again, she did neither, instead she just smiled, happy that her broken heart wasn't healed yet, but at least it had broken even.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, a nice thanks to KrissM3 and limegreenlimabean.**

**Oh and side note? I didn't mention names in It's Not That Easy for a reason, you put whoever you want in the scenario. **

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

-RosieWillEndYou


End file.
